survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 33 - Eviction + Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif Kto opuści dom Wielkiego Brata? Byczek Brad czy Niemowa Tilly? *widownia buczy* Tsunami decides. center|335 px PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Felix, Dan, Felicia oraz Diamond opuścili dom Wielkiego Brata. Rupert został nową Głową Domu. Tsunami bez żadnego problemu wyraziła swoją opinię o Rupercie. Doszło do małej sprzeczki pomiędzy nimi. Natomiast Tilly straciła mowę. Ostatecznie Rupert nominował swojego najbliższego sojusznika - Brada i niemowę Tilly. Następnie Rupert najlepiej poradził sobie w zadaniu o veto i nie zmienił swoich nominacji. TONIGHT: Kto opuści dom Wielkiego Brata? 100px 100px oraz co jurorzy sądzą o finałowej czwórce? Plik:Eviction_Night_11.png Addie Chen: Już niebawem odbędzie się finał i dowiemy się kto wygra pierwszy cywilny sezon Wielkiego Brata. Zanim do tego dojdzie - dowiedzmy się kto wygrał zadanie o veto oraz kogo Tsunami pośle do domu jurorów... Dzień 89'Rupert: Veto Meeting uważam za zakończony!' 100px *Tilly pokazuje do kamery, że nie potrafi mówić* Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px 100px Zdziwiło mnie, gdy Rupert nominował mnie i Tilly, ale nie przejmowałem się tym, bo to nie miało dużego znaczenia. Ale teraz wygrał też veto, którego nie użył i nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć... Brad złożył krótką wizytę Rupertowi w pokoju HoH. Powiedział, że musi się go zapytać, dlaczego postanowił zostawić nominacje bez zmian. Mieli już otwarte drzwi do wspólnej finałowej trójki, więc zasmuciło go, że teraz któreś z nich musi odpaść w taki sposób. 100px Może Rupert i Tsunami tylko udają, że się nie lubią, a tak naprawdę współpracują ze sobą? Niby jest nas tylko czwórka, a i tak nie wiadomo czego się spodziewać... Rupert tłumaczy chłopakowi, że Tsunami nigdy nie wygra tego programu i ktokolwiek trafi z nią do finału - wygra. Brad z kolei ma na pewno większą popularność niż Tilly, więc ją pokona. 100px Miałem zamiar dać Tsunami na miejsce Brada. No ale jak mam mu wytłumaczyć, że podczas ceremonii Veto Tsunami mnie rozproszyła. Podstępna lisica. Wejdę z nią do F2, po czym ją zgładzę! Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px 100px 100px Martwię się o Tilly. Już od kilku dni unika nas wszystkich i nawet z produkcją nie chce rozmawiać. Mam nadzieję, że nie popadła w żadną depresję... Brad spotkał Tilly siedzącą w salonie. Usiadł obok niej i próbował z nią porozmawiać, ale kobieta nie była w nastroju na rozmowy. Chłopak stwierdził, że Tilly najwidoczniej chce być sama, ale zapytał się jej jeszcze, czy na pewno wszystko u niej w porządku, bo ostatnio zrobiła się bardzo cicha. Kobieta jedynie potaknęła, więc Brad postanowił nie zawracać jej już głowy i zostawił ją w spokoju. 100px Może ten program zaczął ją już przytłaczać i tęskni za rodziną? Po opuszczeniu domu jej stan powinien się poprawić. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje... 100px *Tilly pokazuje środkowy palec do kamery* Plik:Łazienka - 1.png Plik:Łazienka - 2.png Łazienka 100px 100px Tsunami zaczyna się nudzić. Kobieta znajduje marker leżący w łazience i zaczyna pisać po ścianie. Po paru minutach można przeczytać na niej: "Diamond to królowa", "Portia left me wigless", "Felicia osądź mnie" oraz "Sebastian Aaaah Woman Beater". 100px Musiałam dać swojej duszy artystycznej wyjść do ludzi. Już dawno nie mogłam zrobić tego, co chcę, jestem zmęczona domem Wielkiego Brata. Brad poszedł do łazienki, gdzie zobaczył, że ktoś pomazał ścianę. Po napisach domyślił się, że to najpewniej sprawka Tsunami. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty poszedł w jej ślady, ale zamiast cokolwiek napisać postanowił narysować patyczkowego ludzika z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy oraz włosami przypominającymi makaron. Na koniec zrobił strzałkę i podpisał "Rita". 100px Nie mam talentu artystycznego, ale wydaje mi się, że idealnie odwzorowałem jej typowy Resting Bitch Face. Plik:Black Room - 1.png Plik:Black Room - 2.png Black Room 100px 100px Tsunami podchodzi do Ruperta i mówi mu, że widać po nim, że ktoś go skrzywdził w życiu. Dodaje, że pewnie siada na pałkę policyjną, mówi, że pominie to, że na policjantów pewnie też. Kobieta odwraca się i odchodzi, po czym znów podchodzi do Ruperta i pluje mu na buty. 100px Rupert jest OHYDNY. Jak na niego patrzę to mam ochotę się porzygać. Rupert krzyczy na Tsunami, że jak śmie tak się odzywać do niego. Rupert nigdy w swoim życiu nie siada na innych policjantów, bo po pewnym incydencie panuje taki zakaz na komedzie. Dodaje, że Tsunami jest hańbą dla wszystkich kobiet na świecie i powinna się siebie wstydzić. Po czym poszedł wyczyścić swoje kapcie ze śliny kobiety. Tsunami krzyczy, że Rupert mówiąc jej, ze hańbi kobiety pokazuje jakim jest szowinistą. Tsunami zaczyna płakać i rząda, aby produkcja usunęła tego ohydnego człowieka z programu. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px Tsunami ubija bitą śmietanę w kuchni. Po chwili przychodzi do niej Brad i coś mówi jej na ucho. Para postanawia zlizywać z siebie bitą śmietanę. Brad stwierdził, że Tsunami jest mistrzynią ubijania śmietany. Ich mała zabawa spowodowała, że ubrudzili połowę kuchni, ale nie wyglądali na zbytnio przejętych z tego powodu. Brad zaproponował, że czasem mogliby poeksperymentować w kuchni nie tylko z bitą śmietaną. 100px Zabawa jedzeniem może być bardzo fajna, a zwłaszcza z udziałem Tsunami! Tsunami pyta się Brada o jakich zabawach myśli, w tym samym czasie zalotnie trzepocząc rzęsami. Brad odpowiada, że Tsunami na pewno wie jakie zabawy ma na myśli. Dodał, że możliwości są nieograniczone. Plik:Eviction_Night_11.png Już za chwilę Brad albo Tilly opuści dom Wielkiego Brata, '''but first zobaczmy, co się dzieje w domu jurorów.' 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Rita jest zachwycona domem jurorów. Cieszy się każdą możliwą chwilą spędzoną w tym miejscu. Kobieta naładowana jest dobrą energią, jak również pozwala sobie na chwile przemyśleń oraz analizy swojego pobytu w domu Wielkiego Brata. 100px Jestem niemal pewna, że nie żałuje swojego udziału w grze, pomimo tylu zawirowań i nieoczekiwanej fali hejtu, jaki na mnie spadł. Po zobaczeniu Felix'a, kobieta zdębiała i skomentowała jego przybycie słowami: "What the fuck?". Za moment kobieta zadaje Felix'owi pytanie o to, kto jego zdaniem ma największe szanse na zwycięstwo. Mężczyzna uważa, że Tilly jest główną faworytką, ponieważ ma najlepsze relacje zarówno z domownikami, jak również ma świetny kontakt z publiką, która ją kocha. Rita nabiera rumieńców i cieszy się, że jej przyjaciółka ma szanse wygrać tę grę. Po wejsciu do rezydencji przez Dan'a, kobieta jest smutna, że kolejni jej kompanii opuścili rezydencję. Rita zaczyna obsmarowywać dupę Felicii, której piana z ust leci na widok czarnoskórej blondi. Ta jednak nie zwraca uwagi na panią "adwokat", od której czuć za dużo promili. Dan wszedł do domu jurorów z opuszczona głowa. Wie, że sam sobie jest winien temu że poddał się w samej końcówce ale lata przykrych doświadczeń spowodowały, że siadła mu całkiem psychika. Poprosił wielkiego brata o osobny pokój na wypadek, gdyby chciał komuś zrobić krzywdę. 100px Trzymam kciuki za Tsunami. Zasługuje na luksus, mimo że jest camgirl to ma głowę do interesów. Poza tym jedyna z tej trójki była ze mną najbliżej. Rita oznajmia, że jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem jest głosowanie na Tilly. Kobieta jako jedyna reprezentuje godny poziom tej edycji podczas, gdy pozostała Trójca to Dzieci z Bullerbyn, które nie nauczyły się niczego i nie wyciągnęły wniosków z błędów z przeszłości. Tylko potrafią krzyczeć, robić wielki szum wokół własnej osoby, jak również zrównowali grę pozostałym mieszkańcom. Słychać dźwięk szpilek. W ogrodzie pojawia się Diamond w obcisłej niebieskiej sukience, okularach przeciwsłonecznych i seksownych butach. Zaczyna piszczeć i zadowolona przytula innych jury. Niektórzy wydają się być zaskoczeni widząc ją tam. 100px Myślę, że oni się nie spodziewali, że jednego dnia odpadną aż cztery osoby. Byli w szoku. Szkoda, że tak się stało, ale tęsknię już za normalnym życiem. Pobyt w domu Wielkiego Brata był cudowny i nawiązałam wiele przyjaźni. Uczestnicy pytają co się stało. Diamond włącza film żeby zobaczyli wszystko w odcinku. 100px Dobrze, że ten cyrk się kończy. Szczerze mówiąc tęsknię za pracą, rodziną. Czuję się psychicznie zmęczona, aczkolwiek miło będę wspominać pobyt w domu Wielkiego Brata. 100px Wow, oglądając te filmy jestem w szoku, bo Dan był dla mnie bardzo niemiły. Nie spodziewałam się tego. Nie spodziewałam się również, że Tilly prowadzi tak dobrą grę poza radarem. Rupert jest świetnym manipulatorem. Tsunami jako jedyna jest tam od dnia pierwszego oraz była ze mną od początku i wspierała mnie, a Brad ma w sobie to coś, jest naprawdę uroczym chłopcem. Sama nie wiem na kogo zagłosuję. Mam nadzieję, że Tsunami jako jedyna z Black Girls Alliance pokaże na co ją stać, ale kibicuję wszystkim. Cieszę się, że nie ma tam kogoś takiego jak Dan. On nie zasługuje na miejsce w jury. 100px Kibicuję teraz tylko i wyłącznie Tsunami. Co prawda mamy burzliwą przeszłość, ale dziewczyna pokazała, że umie o siebie zawalczyć i wróciła do gry w epickim stylu. Mam nadzieję, że jej dawna propozycja z filmikami na datezonie jest nadal aktualna. Mogę jej zaoferować za to mój głos w finale! 100px Siedziałam teraz obok niego na kanapie i strasznie śmierdziało mu z pach! Diamond mówi, że była zaskoczona jak dowiedziała się, że Felicia odpadła, bo była pewna, że kobieta wygra. Nie zdziwiła jej natomiast eliminacja Dana, który nie miał szacunku do Addie Chen i ciągle dostawał kary. 100px Moim zdaniem ktoś kto ciągle dostawał kary i nie wykazał zainteresowania grą nie powinien znaleźć się w jury. Moja dziewczyna Portia oddałaby wszystko, żeby teraz tu być. Tak samo miliony innych ludzi na świecie. Felicia zachwycona domem jurorów, zapominając o tym, że gdzieś z boki podbiega Rita, biegnie do kuchni i dorywa się do szampana. Po chwili wszyscy siedzą w salonie pijąc szampana. Felicia wyznaje, że kibicuje kobietom, bo według niej swoim intelektem wyprzedzają Ruperta i Brada razem wziętych. Pyta się pozostałych czy się z nią zgadzają. Dodaje, że zawsze miała wrażenie, że Rupert unikał jej wzroku podczas rozmów, co uznaje za niegrzeczne. 100px Dom jurorów przepiękny, a szampan wykwintny. Może dlatego że nie piłam dawno alkoholu? W każdym razie nie przeszkadza mi obecność Rity, więc jest znośnie. *ogląda swoje paznokcie * A czekam na ten finał jak dziecko na święta... I NEED REST. *wzdycha* Plik:Eviction_Night_11.png 100px '''BRAD' 100px Tilly Tsunami podjęła decyzję, nadszedł wasz czas. Mogę teraz podać imię mieszkańca, który zostanie szóstym członkiem jury a zarazem piętnastego wyeliminowanego... 100px Tilly Tilly, straciłaś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Pożegnaj się z mieszkańcami i opuść dom. 700pxAddie Chen łączy się z domownikami. I gratuluje finałowej trójce. Teraz czeka ich pierwsza konkurencja! Plik:Podwórko.png Plik:HoH_-12a.png 100px Nie jestem zbyt dobry w sprawach rozpoznawania piosenek, więc nie oczekuję, że zaszaleję w tym zadaniu, a już tym bardziej, że je wygram. No chyba że pozostali też nie będą sobie zbyt dobrze radzić. Wtedy mógłym mieć jeszcze jakąś nadzieję na wygraną... RUNDA 1: DZIEŃ 1, WIECZÓR LADY GAGA - PERFECT ILLUSION 100px Czemu ja mam zgadywać piosenki? To jest Big Brother, czy Jaka to Melodia? Brad - 0 pkt, Rupert - 0 pkt, Tsunami - 0 pkt. RUNDA 2: SNEAK PEEK DNIA 15 GIORGIO MORODER – CHASE 100px Nawet nie wiem, co to za jazgot. Brad - 0 pkt, Rupert - 0 pkt, Tsunami - 0 pkt. RUNDA 3: SNEAK PEEK DNI 8-9 TV ON THE RADIO - RED DRESS 100px To zadanie chce, żebym przegrał. Brad - 0 pkt, Rupert - 0 pkt, Tsunami - 0 pkt. RUNDA 4: SNEAK PEEK DNI 21-23 KIM WILDE - YOU KEEP ME HANGIN' ON 100px Ogólnie to ja mam refleks jak błyskawica, ale no tym razem coś mi nie idzie. Brad - 1 pkt, Rupert - 0 pkt, Tsunami - 0 pkt. RUNDA 5: SNEAK PEEK DNI 12-14 2WEI - SURVIVOR / DESTINY'S CHILD - SURVIVOR 100px Zabrakło mi sekundy... no może trochę więcej. Brad - 1 pkt, Rupert - 0 pkt, Tsunami - 0 pkt. RUNDA 6: DZIEŃ 9, NOC LANA DEL REY – HIGH BY THE BEACH 100px Może idzie mi tragicznie, ale jestem pewny, że Tsunami idzie jeszcze gorzej. Brad - 1 pkt, Rupert - 0 pkt, Tsunami - 0 pkt. RUNDA 7: RECAP DNI 38-40, SNEAK PEEK DNI 41-46 A PERFECT CIRCLE – THE OUTSIDER 100px Mógłby ktoś mi przypomnieć, na czym to zadanie polegało? Brad - 1.5 pkt, Rupert - 0 pkt, Tsunami - 0 pkt. RUNDA 8: RECAP DNI 23-24, SNEAK PEEK DNI 24-25 GIORGIO MORODER - I'M LEFT, YOU'RE RIGHT, SHE'S GONE Brad - 2.5 pkt, Rupert - 0 pkt, Tsunami - 0 pkt. RUNDA 9: SNEAK PEEK DNI 16-17 MOZART – LACRIMOSA 100px Zdobyłem punkt! W końcu! Teraz wiem, że już wygrałem. Brad - 3.5 pkt, Rupert - 1 pkt, Tsunami - 0 pkt. RUNDA 10: RECAP DNI 34-36, SNEAK PEEK DNI 36-38 ELLIE GOULDING – INTRO 100px Kto by te wszystkie dni spamiętał... Brad - 3.5 pkt, Rupert - 1 pkt, Tsunami - 0 pkt. RUNDA 11: RECAP DNI 25-26, SNEAK PEEK DNI 26-27 TWENTY ONE PILOTS – RIDE 100px Halo, kiedy to zadanie się skończy? Brad - 4.5 pkt, Rupert - 1 pkt, Tsunami - 0 pkt. RUNDA 12: DZIEŃ 14 BAPTISTE THIRY - OBLIVION 100px Halo, kiedy to zadanie się skończy? 100px Nie było łatwo, ale i tak poszło mi lepiej niż sądziłem, mimo że zdobyłem tylko niecałą połowę punktów. A może powinienem powiedzieć, że aż niecałą połowę? Brad - 4.5 pkt, Rupert - 1 pkt, Tsunami - 0 pkt. A to oznacza, że pierwszą konkurencję wygrał Brad... 100px *mężczyzna skacze po kanapie w pokoju zwierzeń* 700pxPrzed nami ostatni odcinek - czyli FINAŁ! Kto wygra pierwszą edycję? BRAD? RUPERT? CZY TSUNAMI? Dowiemy się już niebawem! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach